My Little Angel
by RandyOrtonxWifexx
Summary: kelly die's giving birth to her and randy first child she now 4 years old she have a little " friend " come's and visit on her birthday


**SUMMARY : kelly die's giving birth to her and randy first child she now 4 years old she have a little " friend " come's and visit on her** **birthday **

_2009 _

_randy kisses kelly head she was in pain she was only 6 months pregnant the doctors told her that it was 50/50 she wont make it or the baby wont make it she rather let her own baby live then herself _

_" randy you have to leave so we can get her ready " the doctor told him he looked at her and nodded his head he kissed kelly once again _

_" kelly i love you " he said she smiled through the tears _

_" i love you two randy and if i dont make it go find somebody else for madison " she said a tear feel from his eyes he shook his head _

_" dont think like that your going to make it " he said _

_" promise me you'll find someone for me " she said weakly _

_" kell-" _

_" promise me randy " she said closing her eyes letting out a sob tears fell he nodded _

_" i promise baby" he said rubbing there noses together thats how they made there promises instead of the pinkies _

_" randy you have to leave " the doctor said again he nodded and told kelly he loved her again and left were his parents and sister rachel and brother nate kelly dad and her two sister Kayla and kira they all were waiting and the doctor came in _

_" orton's" she said they all looked her away kelly blood still on her randy stood up and looked at her _

_" you have a beautiful little girl " she said he smiled and looked back at his family who smiled back _

_" but during the delivery the baby was stuck we asked kelly what she wanted us to do she wanted us to save her baby , it was to much blood loss sorry to tell you kelly didnt make it " she said randy just stood there shocked what he hear and you heard sob's in the room from his family and kelly's_

_" sorry for your lost again , when your ready you guys can see your daughter " she said _

_" i wanna see her " randy said the doctor nodded " follow me " she said they got to the room and she handed him the little girl he smiled _

_" madison kelly orton " he said " were going to be okay " _

Present day

Randy smiled at his 3 year girlfriend Katie she was 5'4 green eyes pretty long brunette hair that fell to her chest

" daddy , mommy " they heard a now turning 5 year old madison running to the room katie and randy met when madison was 2 and they all cared for eachother madison knew katie wasnt her birth mother she had pictures of kelly in her room and some around the house " im five " she said smiling showing that her two front teeth was missing she had kelly's blue eyes and her beautiful smile and randy brown hair he hair was past her shoulders she was a great combination of kelly and randy

" you are baby your a big girl " katie said picking the little girl up who nodded

" when everybody coming " she asked

" soon go get ready princess " randy said and katie put madison down who ran to her room she closed the door she changed into her pink tutu and black shirt with her name on it she was playing with her dollies then she saw her mommy she gasp and smiled

" hey mommy " she whispered kelly smiled at her and sat down across from her daughter

" hey baby " she said

" i was wondering when you was gone come " she giggled kelly laughed softly

" dont i visit every year " kelly said

the little girl nodded and smiled

" what you doing for your birthday " kelly asked as he rubbed her daughter hair

" my aunties , uncle nate , brittney , kevin , kelly , and mariah papa and nana and papi and granny coming over" she said kelly nodded

" tell them i miss them " she said

" i will mommy " she said then katie walked in

" maddy " she said softly madison turned around " yes mommy " she said looking her her mommy

" who was you talking to sweetie " she asked

" kelly my mommy " she said like it was normal

" you sure " katie asked madison nodded she pointed across from her

" she right there " she said looking across she looked backed at katie " she said thank you " madison said smiling " and she said your pretty " katie smiled " tell her-"

" she can hear you " madison said

" t-t-thank you kelly

* * *

" randy Madison was talking to kelly " katie said randy looked at her like she was crazy

" baby im sure-"

" no randy she was talking to somebody having a full conversation and i asked her who she said kelly my mommy " she said they looked at the little girl who was playing with her cousins who were all in a corner giggling " now they all doing it " she said

" babe kelly's gone baby maybe she made an imaginary friend "

" fine " she said walking back into the living room were all the adults he closed his eyes he watched all the kids run upstairs to madison play room something told him to follow him which he did he just sat there listening to the kids he heard kelly sister kayla daughter kelly giggle

" we have the same name " she said he opened his mouth could they really be talking to kelly ghost ? " i like your hair it blonde like mine "brittney said kelly laughed and nodded

" you look like our auntie kelly " nate said kelly smiled

" i told you she's my mommy " madison said

" Madison " they heard randy say they all turned there heads

" yes daddy " she said

" who you guys talking to " he said sitting in the circle the kids made

" this pretty girl name kelly " Brittney said giggling " your welcome "

" oh really " he said they all nodded

" so how long kelly been here "

" all day she come every year daddy " madison said

" oh really and why " he asked

" she's my angel " she said smiling at him he couldnt help but smile

" i get it " he said chuckling he sat up and left the room

* * *

randy was in a park and he saw kelly appear he blinked twice

" kelly " he said

" hey randy " she said smiling she touched his face

" w-w-w-what you doing here " he asked

" i come visit madison and you every year on her birthday " she said looking at him

" i never saw you though " he said confused

" but you dream about me every year on her birthday and we talk at this park were we first met " she said smiling at him

" i miss you so much " he said looking down at her small frame she smiled and touched his face which he closed his eyes to her touch

" im always here , just madison can see me " she said softly

" why " he asked

" her little mind she's naive so i can pop up on her and she wont freak out you i think it's best we communicate through your dreams " she said

" i can handle it i just wanna see you again " he said she closed her eyes

" fine " she said " wake up " she said and he kept hearing it he opened his eyes kelly was right there by him looking down at him you could see her but she was in a white mist like

" randy you and kate are doing great with madison she act just like you " she said he just looked at her " keep doing that great job ran " she bend down and kissed his cheek which felt cold to him " i love you , bye " she said going outta nowhere

* * *

madison was in bed waiting for her mommy to read her a bed time story when her mommy floated in the room she smiled

" hey mommy " she said to kelly

" hey princess " she said softly to her daughter

" keep looking out for daddy , and mommy okay " she said madison nodded

" and your little brother "

" i dont have a brother " she said kelly smiled

" mommy know's everything " she winked

madison giggled " madison i might not come back and visit " kelly explained

" why "she asked teary eyed

" you and daddy need to move on without me " she said madison shook her head

" but i love when you come " kelly nodded

" i know baby look ill always be in your heart "

" bye mommy " madison said with a tear rolling down her cheek

" bye princess take care " she said before disappearing katie walked in the room to see madison crying she rushed to the girl side holding her

" whats wrong princess "

" mommy left for good "

" im sorry baby " katie said hugging the little girl

" she told me to take care of you , daddy , and my brother " katie pulled away

" how she know that " she asked

" mommy know everything " katie chuckled and nodded her head

" i love you mommy "

" i love you two baby " she said kissing daughter head

**sorry for the bad ending i didnt know how to end it really "/ ! but i lost interest in writing i had to find it some how :/ i was kind of thinking switching what i write for maybe like Glee , Criminal Minds , Or Charmed there all good on the site like wrestling hopefully i find my interest in writing for wresting again . **


End file.
